Nursing covers are used to at least partially cover a mother and a nursing infant in order to provide privacy to the mother and their infant while the mother is breast feeding the infant. A typical nursing cover is in the form of a blanket or shawl which his draped over the mother's shoulders. These typical nursing cover are made of an opaque material which completely hides the nursing infant from view.